Mops are available in two basic configurations, those that are self-wringing and those that require the use of an external wringer. While both are suitable for a wide range of uses, self-wringing mops are often preferred when cleaning smaller areas such as kitchen floors. The advantage of a self-wringing mop is that the wringer is integrated into the mop, thus avoiding the need for specialized wringing buckets and wringers and the like.
Self-wringing mops are available in a number of different configurations. One configuration is a mop that includes mop fibers on one end of a handle and a wringing cup or collar positioned on the handle. The mop fibers are placed in liquid and then the collar may be brought into contact with the mop fibers and used (e.g., rotated) to wring out the mop fibers. As can be appreciated, one advantage of such a design is the ability to have mop fibers that are similar to the mop fibers used in mops that require external wringers while still providing a self-wringing mop that may be easily stored and used. While existing designs have proven beneficial, sometimes controlling the collar is not as convenient as desired, thus further improvements in the operation of the collar would be beneficial.